planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Grizzly Bear
| image = GrizzlyBear-0.jpg | scientificname = Ursus arctos horribilis | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = North America | region = Canada, Northern USA (mostly Alaska) | iucnstatus = lc | fencegrade = 4 | landarea = 750.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = -10-28 | biome = | gsize = 1-2 | malebachelor = 1 | femalebachelor = 1-2 | reproduction = Very Easy | maturity = 8 years | sterility = 25 years | gestaincub = 8 months | interbirth = 60 Months | class = Mammalia | order = Carnivora | family = Ursidae | genus = Ursus }}The (Ursus arctos horribilis) is a large North American mammal featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 55,000 Native to northern USA and Canada, the grizzly bear is in fact a subspecies of brown bear (or Ursus arctos horribilis) and is often called the North American brown bear to prevent confusion. A Grizzly can be identified by its thick, brown fur, a large shoulder hump, a straight snout and rounded ears. They have strong front legs with long claws used for digging and hunting. They can also grow extremely large, but there's often a lot of variation in size between different populations - the average male weighs around 528lb and measures 7.25ft long, while an average female weighs 352lb and measures 6ft. Although the population as a whole is not listed as endangered, there are sub-populations that are vulnerable; mostly those in areas of expanding human development. Additionally, bears are often attracted to areas where humans live due to plentiful scavenging opportunities, and this often leads to them being killed when perceived as a nuisance or a threat. Bears are also killed for sport and trophy hunting, and this is often done unsustainably. Grizzly bears are registered as threatened in the USA and Canada, and The U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service is working to restore and protect bear populations in Montana, Wyoming, Idaho and Washington. Additionally, Canada closely monitors its bear population in various areas by logging DNA samples and taking censuses, noting when the population is increasing and decreasing, as well as by helping conservationists to target vulnerable populations. Social Grizzly bears are solitary, the only exception being a mother with her cubs. They only interact with each other to mate or fight over mates. They may be seen in close quarters when there is a desirable food source, such as gathering at a river's edge during the salmon spawning season. However, bears will usually ignore each other if they come across one another. Reproduction Male grizzly bears track females using the scent of their urine. When a male and female meet, they will play together; wrestling and pawing each other before mating. The female will be pregnant for 4 to 6 months, and she will give birth to 1 to 4 cubs during hibernation, without waking. The cubs will search out milk and suckle from their mother until the end of hibernation, when they will leave the den and have their first solid food. The bear cubs stay with their mother until they are 2 to 3 years old, at which point they will leave to establish their own territory. Animal Care Fruit and Vegetables Fish |Food Tray Water Bowl |Large Fixed Roller Feeder Tree Scatter Feeder |Bobbin Cardboard Box Firehose Ball Herb Scent Marker Ice Block Large Ball Prey-Scented Sack Rubbing Pillar Wind Chimes |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Grizzly bears hibernate for 5-7 months a year; they will eat huge amounts before hibernating to gain enough weight to survive this time without eating. *The ‘hump’ visible on a grizzly bear’s back is a large amount of muscle that bears use when digging dens or hunting prey. *Grizzly bears can gain 180kg of weight when preparing for hibernation. *In the wild each cub in a grizzly bear litter may have a different father. *Grizzly bears love to eat moths, and will make the extra effort to find moths by climbing to high altitudes and overturning rocks. Gallery Image Gallery TrailerThumbGallery.png PromotionalImage5.jpg PromotionalImage6.jpg GrizzlyBear.jpg swimming bear.png sleepingbear.jpg rolly.jpg bearcloseup.jpg foodtray.jpg bearroar.png Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.11 - 15.42.34.82.jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.12 - 07.28.26.54.jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.19 - 20.38.42.98.jpg Planet Zoo Super-Resolution 2019.11.19 - 19.35.00.18.jpg bhSXgdzVTSJzgxPjFwph6c-970-80.jpg References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Taiga Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Tundra Animals Category:Omnivores